The present invention relates to a hammer, and more particularly to a hammer equipped with a resilient mallet attachment and a measuring handle.
It is frequently convenient to have a tool which performs a multiple of functions. This is especially true when hanging a picture or other wall hangings. To complete this task, a hammer is typically required to drive fasteners. A tape measure may also be required to properly space the height and/or the distance between other wall hangings. To prevent damage to a wall or the wall hanging itself, a mallet may also be needed.
Multi-function hammers with some functionality to measure distances are known. Hammers of this type typically include a handle with an integrated tape measure. Hammers that include a handle with a measuring scale thereon are also known. Conventional multi-functional hammers are effective, but may be less than desirable from a convenience arid integration standpoint.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a multi-purpose hammer which is functional and uncomplicated yet does not detract from the primary hammer function.